¿Esperaste por mi?
by Miss GRavedad 18
Summary: UA. La reputación de Donatello cae cuando un vergonzoso evento ocurre en su tranquila vida escolar, lo cual provocará que sufra constantes burlas por parte de sus compañeros. Además de eso tendrá que lidiar con la responsabilidad de ayudar al estudiante más cretino de la escuela. Slash. Fic en colaboración con Akany Chu. No menores de 18 años.
¡Yey! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin pasar por aquí! Extrañaba tanto publicar algo nuevo que no me pude resistir a traerles esto que salió de la brillante imaginación de **Akany Chu** (también conocida como **shadcream4eva** ). ¡Coshi! ¡Muchas gracias por permitirme basar esta historia de tu lindo fan art de TMNT! Simplemente se me ocurrió y no pude evitarlo.

Bueno, es verdad, debería haber actualizado "Experimento" pero a pesar de que he tenido el tiempo suficiente para escribir mucho, al parecer _tenía_ un tipo de bloqueo de letras y mi inspiración para dibujar anda por las nubes. Pero gracias a que me puse a escribir este capítulo, puedo continuar tranquilamente con el último capítulo de "Experimento". ¡Mientras tanto disfruten de este drama adolecente que traigo para todos ustedes!

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alterno (esta historia no se desarrollará en el universo de TMNT pero si permanecerán los mismos personajes) El escenario principal será la escuela (lo se, algo ñoño, pero denle una oportunidad antes de rechazarlo. Saben que no les traería cualquier cosa si no traería algo asi si o tuviera una "grandiosa" idea con ello).

Contenido Slash, drama, intento de humor y romance, además de futuras escenas para adultos (¡Si! ¡Lemon! ¡Lemon!). Por último debo advertir que el tema principal de esta historia será el _bullying_ , por lo que al no ser una experta en este tema, puede que las situaciones que leas durante el fic no sean las más apropiadas.

 **Dedicación:** ¡Para mi linda _**Akany!**_ ¡Muchas gracias por inspirarme a escribir esto y por darme permiso de utilizar tu lindo arte! ¡Espero no decepcionarte!

También una linda dedicación para quienes me han hecho saber que extrañan mis letras y que ya esperaban una actualización mía; ¡Estoy de vuelta! ¡Y traigo muchas cosas nuevas por mostrarles y algunas más por finalizar!

…

Capítulo 1; _Reputación._

Estaba mareado; la cabeza le daba vueltas y las sensaciones sólo aumentaban conforme escuchaba los disparos de todos aquellos teléfonos celulares que lo apuntaban; algunos grababan, esperando no perder cada detalle de lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí dentro. Inmortalizando en alta resolución las risas y las burlas que todos proliferaban hacia su persona.

Otros más simplemente tomaban fotografías, pues los destellos parpadeantes anunciaban la cantidad de imágenes que más tarde comenzarían a viajar por todos los teléfonos móviles de los estudiantes y las redes sociales.

Su reputación estaba por los suelos; su dignidad había volado muy lejos de ahí.

— _¿Quieres un beso, mariquita?_ —preguntó una voz desconocida. Una que en su vida había escuchado.

— _¡Mejor denle una camisa para que se vista!_

— _¡No, mejor un vestido!_

Las risas no se hicieron esperar; aquellos que lo rodeaban se burlaron sin descanso.

Aquello era lo que lo ponía nervioso, provocando que sus manos temblaran mientras intentaba abotonarse la camisa que hace unos momentos yacía en el suelo, enredada entre aquella corbata purpura que más de una vez le pidieron que dejara de lado.

"Luces increíblemente ñoño con ella", recordó decir a su mejor amiga, April.

La gruesa y escasa tela se le resbaló de las manos cuando apenas había alcanzado a unir dos botones; y ni siquiera estaban en el lugar correcto.

Sintió un proyectil de papel golpear directamente en su rostro, moviendo sus anteojos, los cuales se apresuró a acomodar nuevamente para evitar que cayeran.

Las gruesas lágrimas que salían de sus rojizos ojos empañaron los cristales y perjudicaron su vista, lo cual estaba bien para él, pues quería evitar ver a la cara a sus compañeros de clases que se burlaban insistentemente de él.

Pero antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie y con el resto de sus prendas y accesorios escolares colgando de sus manos temblorosas, sintió un par de brazos tomarlo con firmeza de los hombros, impulsándolo a que se pusiera de pie mientras tomaba su ahora ligera mochila.

—¡Largo de aquí! ¡El espectáculo terminó! —por fin escuchó una voz conocida; y era la de su mejor amiga.

Varias voces decepcionadas se dejaron escuchar al mismo tiempo en que las risas paraban.

Aquellos brazos que lo ayudaron pertenecían a Michelangelo, el entusiasta presidente del club de historietas que se formaba cada mitad de semana después de clases.

—¿Estás bien? —finalmente preguntó, casi obligándolo a que lo mirara a la cara.

Pero desvió la mirada, evitando enfrentarse a esos hermosos ojos color cielo que demostraban verdadera preocupación.

—Ya pasó, Donnie —dijo la chica con un tono mucho más dulce que el empleado con todos esos gandayas que finalmente habían desaparecido—. Tenemos que ir a la enfermería para que revisen los golpes y después puedas acusar a todos esos idiotas con el rector.

—No me golpearon —habló finalmente, aún sin despegar la vista del suelo.

—Si lo hicieron —recalcó la joven pelirroja con suavidad, tocando con sus finos dedos uno de los apenas notables pómulos del adolecente.

No fue hasta que sintió aquella ligera presión que el dolor apareció; toda aquella adrenalina que sintió al momento de tener a esas personas sobre él, juzgando y llamándolo por sobrenombres despectivos e hirientes no lo dejaron notar que algunas de las cosas que le fueron arrojadas encima lo habían herido, por lo menos un poco.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —preguntó Mikey—. ¿A caso ya descubrieron que tú eres…?

Donatello apretó los labios; ¿desde cuándo sabía su único amigo que él tenía otros gustos? ¿Por qué no se burlaba de él como cualquier otro en su lugar lo haría?

—Anda Donnie… dinos —pidió April, intentando que su amigo soltara todos esos sentimientos que se ahogaban en su interior.

Y era verdad; su pecho dolía al contener todo aquello guardado, pero ¿cómo explicar a sus amigos que a sus espaldas, había continuado saliendo con ese abusivo de Hun, capitán de "Los dragones purpura", el equipo de Hockey de la escuela y actual campeón estatal.

Muchas veces, April le había advertido que ese violento joven jamás saldría del closet ante todos y que sólo lo estaba utilizando; bien le había dicho que un día de estos lo traicionaría, y eso había ocurrido apenas unos minutos atrás, cuando después de arrastrarlo hasta los vestidores del equipo con la excusa de que sólo necesitaba unos cuantos besos previos a la práctica después de clases, convenciéndolo.

Definitivamente había sido un tonto al confiar en él, y la culpa la había tenido ese cerebro que tan estúpidamente poseía.

Cuando estaban a solas le prometía una y otra vez que algún día lo presentaría a sus amigos como su pareja y que golpearía a todo aquél que le pusiera una mano encima.

Más de una vez le dijo que se estaba enamorando… y le creyó.

Pero de igual forma, más de una vez consideró que aquella era una simple estrategia para llevarlo a la cama, pues últimamente insistía casi a diario.

Sonrió débilmente al recordar que sus planes consistían en esperarlo fuera de la escuela para llevarlo a casa y "pasar una noche romántica" a su lado.

A fin de cuentas estaba bien; le era imposible pensar que estuvo a punto de regalarle su candor a alguien con tan pocos pantalones como ese idiota de Hun.

Idiota era poco para llamar alguien como él, pues justo en el momento en que lo tenía medio desvestido sobre uno de los banquillos frente a los casilleros, aún y cuando simplemente le pidió unos "besitos inocentes" previo a sus pesadas practicas, uno de los compañeros de Hun ignoró la advertencia previa y los descubrió, advirtiéndole al resto de la escuela que un matado quería que el capitán del equipo de hockey se lo cogiera en los vestidores.

Obviamente el corpulento y alto líder de los dragones púrpura declaró a todo mundo que Donatello lo acosaba, y que esta vez había llegado muy lejos al esperarlo casi desnudo dentro de aquél lugar privado.

Ahí fue cuando perdió el control de todo, pues de un momento a otro tenía a media escuela burlándose de él, filmándolo mientras se vestía de nuevo, arrojándole basura y comida mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas tras no soportar tanta humillación.

Y lo peor de todo era que su novio secreto había desaparecido desde hace tiempo.

Volvió a la realidad cuando su amiga lo llamó de nuevo; estaba preocupada y molesta al mismo tiempo. No con él, si no con aquellos que habían comenzado, además de que había sido discriminado por su orientación sexual.

Entonces la abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo que Mikey se unió a ellos cuando comenzó a llorar.

Realmente deseaba despertar de aquella pesadilla.

…

El día siguiente no le tenía preparado nada bueno, pues no dejaba de pensar en la cantidad de veces que sería señalado por el resto de sus compañeros, por lo que April y Mikey decidieron que no lo dejarían a solas en ningún momento para defenderlo; pero la realidad era más cruel de lo que consideraron, pues no siempre asistían a las misma clases.

A primera hora todo marchó bien, pues contaba con la compañía de Mikey en la clase de álgebra, por lo que sólo recibió alguna que otra mirada fugaz, y muchas, pero muchas comparaciones con algo que portaban en sus teléfonos celulares.

Seguramente se trataban de las fotos que le habían sido sacadas el día anterior.

Lo malo llegó cuando entró a la clase de química avanzada, en la cual no estaban ni April ni Mikey.

Suspiró pesadamente cuando vio a ese tonto grupo de cabezas huecas en una de las mesas al final del aula; cualquiera pensaría que esos idiotas no pasarían la materia ni por obra de un poderoso milagro, pero eran obligados a tomar una clase que proporcionara muchos puntos finales al año escolar para permanecer en el equipo de hockey.

Sólo hasta este momento había considerado seriamente que tal vez esa fue la idea de Hun para poder aprobar sin problemas; enamorar al más inteligente de la escuela era mucho más fácil que estudiar para pasar los exámenes y la materia en general.

Es decir… ¿para qué esforzarse si puedes tener a un cerebrito comiendo de tus manos para que haga las tareas por ti?

Y parece que justo era algo que no estaba considerando el que decía estar loco por él, pues junto con el resto de sus amigos bravucones, no paraban de mirarlo a manera de burla, comiéndoselo con la mirada mientras se decían incontables chistes que seguramente le resultarían ofensivos si llegara a escucharlos.

El ambiente no era bueno; a cada paso que daba sentía que cada vez más personas lo observaban, incluso su profesor de química.

Si, definitivamente estaba alucinando; el señor Rockwell no podía saber lo ocurrido el día anterior, ¿cierto?

Pero esa mirada…

—Donatello —escuchó la voz del hombre mayor—, por favor toma asiento para poder comenzar con la clase.

Con el corazón un poco acelerado al temer que aquellas palabras pudieran ser otra burla hacia su persona, el jovencito asintió presuroso, tomando asiento al fondo del gran laboratorio de química, cosa que extrañó al profesor tras comúnmente tenerlo en primera fila.

Procuró refugiarse en la esquina contraria a donde permanecían aquellas risas mofas.

Detestaba a Hun. Pero más detestaba a su mente por pensar en él como alguien más que una simple pareja con la cual compartir acalorados besos.

Resignado, y con un poco más de tranquilidad sobre él, tomó asiento, sintiéndose alejado de sus compañeros de una forma más que satisfecha, hasta que…

—¿De nuevo llegando tarde, Raphael? —se escuchó la voz del profesor, dirigiendo sus palabras al único estudiante de pie frente a la entrada.

El chico parecía fastidiado, así que observó su reloj digital en su muñeca derecha.

—Lamento decirle que llegué justo quince segundos antes del inicio de la clase, así que tengo derecho de entrar; estoy justo a tiempo.

—Un día de estos no tendrás tanta suerte —mencionó resignado el único adulto—. Por hoy no te daré batalla puesto que inclusive Donatello llegó un poco tarde el día de hoy y no deseo evidenciar mis preferencias en cuanto a los estudiantes.

La joven tortuga de los ojos verdes rodó los ojos; no era novedad para él obtener ese tipo de comentarios en las clases más avanzadas, y donde evidentemente tenía menos puntos y más problemas a la hora de pasar los exámenes.

Más bien, no recordaba haber pasado algún examen de química avanzada hasta este momento.

Por lo mismo, y a sabiendas que Rockwell no lo dejaría en paz por el resto de la clase, decidió buscar el asiento más alejado del laboratorio, rechinando los dientes por la molestia que le causaba saber que aquél que gustaba ocupar ya se encontraba invadido por el chico más ñoño de la clase, por no decir de la escuela completa.

—Ese es mi asiento —dijo en voz baja y lo más amenazadoramente posible cuando lo vio acomodarse los anteojos—. Mueve tu flacucho trasero de ahí.

—Ahí hay una butaca vacía —le respondió el jovencito, señalando el asiento a su lado—, puedes ocuparla.

—Quiero esa —puso uno de sus gruesos dedos justo en medio de las gafas del jovencito genio y lo empujó un poco, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos por precaución—. Muévete.

—No lo haré, yo llegué primero.

Justo cuando Raphael apretó el puño para hacerle saber a ese niñato que realmente se había molestado, el profesor Rockwell le ordenó que se sentara justo en el asiento vacío de al lado, por lo que sólo le dio una palmada en la cabeza a ese remilgado cerebrito que había terminado por colmar su paciencia.

Y eso que apenas era la segunda clase del día.

Para Donatello no fue fácil el transcurso de esos cincuenta minutos en los que consistía la clase de química, tanto para él como para la joven tortuga que de vez en cuando le arrojaba pequeños proyectiles de papel previamente masticado, pues seguía molesto por no poder quitarlo del que había proclamado como su lugar.

Fue por eso que no se preocupó ni por poner atención a la palabrería del maestro al ser una clase prácticamente teórica. Lo malo es que toda su atención se concentraba en las odiosas risas que el grupo de Hun emitía conforme ese idiota llamado Raphael seguía llenándolo de proyectiles de papel y saliva.

Suspiró en cuanto escuchó al profesor Rockwell dejar el grueso libro que tenía en las manos sobre el escritorio, pues sabía que eso significaba el fin de la clase. Sólo que cuando el resto de sus compañeros salió, Rockwell detuvo a varios de ellos, lo cual significaba nada bueno para Donatello.

—Hun, por favor toma asiento nuevamente; necesito hablarte muy seriamente… también a ti, Donatello.

El jovencito de las gafas se congeló en su lugar en cuanto escuchó estas palabras; después de ese indescriptible alivio que sintió al "asegurarse" de que su profesor sabía absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido el día anterior, la vida pareció darle una nueva patada en la entrepierna al mismo tiempo que Raphael se burlaba de él nuevamente ya con su mochila colocada a sus espaldas dispuesto a salir de esa aburrida clase.

—Qué bueno que me recuerdas el tenerte presente, Raphael. Necesito que te quedes también. Vuelve a tu asiento.

El chico quedó mudo; había estado tan cerca.

Para cuando los tres tomaron asiento frente al profesor, Donatello ya se sentía un poco más tranquilo; Rockwell no se atrevería a llamarles la atención a él y a Hun frente a un tercero que ni siquiera estaba involucrado en el escándalo del día anterior, ¿cierto?

—Les pedí que se quedaran para decirles que van a reprobar el semestre —sentenció el adulto.

Los dos cabezas huecas a su lado parecieron apenas inmutados, pues parecía que un pensamiento así no estaba muy alejado de sus mentes, pero Donatello, sabiendo que no tenía bases para un infundio como aquél, se levantó de su pupitre con todas las intenciones de protestar.

—¡Pero profesor Rockwell, yo no…!

—Calma Donatello, tú no estás en problemas —intentó tranquilizarlo el mayor—. Te pedí que te quedaras porque estos dos cabezas de alcornoque tienen serios problemas con mi clase, y tú eres mi estudiante más listo. Por lo que me dicen los demás maestros, llevas meses siendo el tutor de Hun en matemáticas y ciencias desde hace meses, por lo que deseo pedirte que también lo seas en química avanzada.

—Temo que debo declinar su oferta, profesor —dijo el jovencito con voz seria y calmada.

El rubio estuvo a punto de reclamar, pero el adulto ordenó que se callara con una simple señal.

—Mira, Donatello, no sé si conozcas la situación por la que estamos pasando; estos dos forman parte vital de sus respectivos equipos deportivos; Raphael es el mejor ofensivo del equipo de Futbol Americano, y Hun el capitán del equipo de Hockey. Necesitan ayuda para pasar los exámenes o no podrán jugar en las finales regionales. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa para la escuela, cierto?

—¡Si, profesor, pero…!

—¡Yo no voy a estudiar junto a esa mariposa! —se levantó Hun en su lugar, mostrándose "ofendido" por la petición de Rockwell—. ¿Sabe lo que ocurrió el día de ayer, profesor? ¿Quiere que se lo recuerde?

—¡No me interesan sus problemas personales, jóvenes! —lo calló enseguida—. Es mi responsabilidad como tutor de los estudiantes deportistas el hacer todo mi esfuerzo porque puedan jugar sus futuros partidos, sobre todo aquellos que son tan importantes como lo de la próximas dos semanas, así que tendrán un tutor o por ningún motivo aprobarán mi clase. ¿Entendido?

Los tres callaron. Ninguno parecía querer enfrentar al profesor aquél día.

—Donatello —hablo esta vez con mucho más tacto—; no le preguntaré a Hun si desea tenerte de tutor porque él no tiene opción si yo se lo ordeno… pero tú… ¿quieres seguir siendo su tutor después de clases?

El jovencito agachó la mirada, y Rockwell no logró descifrar si aquello se trataba de molestia o culpabilidad. Hasta que finalmente negó con la cabeza.

Más claro no lo podía tener.

—Bien, en ese caso buscaré otro tutor para él, por lo que la única opción que tienes es ayudar a Raphael a pasar los exámenes. ¿Te parece mejor propuesta?

Donatello suspiró aliviado; definitivamente prefería a ese vándalo patea ovoides a pasar una tarde más en casa de ese despreciable de Hun.

—¿Puedo decidir? —preguntó la tortuga de ojos verdes, recibiendo una gran negativa por parte de su profesor.

Tanto Raphael como Donatello voltearon a verse sin ánimo alguno en sus rostros; por lo menos para el segundo, no era tan malo como llegó a considerar ahora que se había quitado de encima el tener que ser el tutor de Hun en más de una materia.

…

—¡Anímate! —Michelangelo golpeteó su caparazón mientras mantenía en la otra mano un emparedado con ingredientes que no se lograban identificar a simple vista—. Crees que es mala suerte, pero Raphael no es como todos creen. Él y Leo son buenos amigos, lo que significa que no es tan mala persona.

—Sí, pero no me compares con el capitán del equipo de Futbol Americano; él es el chico más popular de la preparatoria y yo soy sólo un chico que ha pasado desapercibido toda su vida escolar… hasta el día de ayer.

El jovencito genio suspiró preocupado aún sin ánimos de tocar su desayuno escolar, el cuál consistía en un pequeño _muffin_ rosado, algo de ensalada con muchas rodajas de tomate, una manzana roja y una cajita de jugo de uva; era mucha comida para alguien tan delgado y que constantemente tenía ese nerviosismo fluyendo en sus entrañas.

Y este día era el menos apropiado para llenar su estomago, pues las miradas divertidas por parte de aquellos que lo rodeaban dentro del comedor.

Donatello estaba tan ensimismado en su angustia y planeando en las pocas formas en las que podía defender su frágil cuerpo contra los psicópatas puños de ese jugador tan violento de Fútbol, que no notó cuando April obligó a Mikey a devolver el _muffin_ que robó de su charola de desayuno, por lo que resignado siguió bebiendo su leche achocolatada.

—Tal vez Mikey tenga razón, Donnie —quiso animarlo un poco—. Todos dicen que Raphael es abusivo y malo, pero sinceramente no recuerdo algo malo que haya hecho hasta entonces.

—¿Qué dices de aquella vez que bombardeó con pintura el automóvil de la señora Campbell? ¿O cuando activó la alarma contra incendios sólo para salvarse de un examen? ¿También se te olvidó que le dio una paliza a Fish Face sólo porque le tiró el almuerzo? ¿O cuando…?

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Raphael no es inocente del todo, pero tú no le has hecho nada malo como para que te rompa un brazo —argumentó la chica, no sabiendo que decir para que su amigo se calmara.

—¿Cómo a ese chico que encontraron dentro de un basurero con la pierna rota y que sólo decía una y otra vez el nombre de Raphael? —interrumpió el regordete joven mientras pellizcaba el _muffin_ rosado en la charola de Donatello.

—¡Mikey por favor ayúdame! —replicó la joven.

Mientras sus amigos discutían sobre cuál era la mejor forma de animar a Donatello, este prefirió simplemente no hacer caso a las advertencias que estos le hacían sobre cómo tratar a su nuevo tutorado.

Sólo tenía que hacer caso a sus órdenes y darle por su lado para que se sintiera satisfecho de su progreso, si es que lo llegaba a tener.

¡Santo Darwin! ¡No quería ni imaginar cual sería su castigo si aún con su gran mente ayudándolo no lograba pasar!

Y ahora que lo recordaba bien; Raphael era un cabeza dura que reprobaba todos los exámenes, y el cual más de una vez se preguntó ¿cómo era que había logrado llegar casi al final de la preparatoria sin reprobar un solo grado escolar?

Podía darse por muerto.

…

El timbre que sonó por toda la escuela hizo suspirar a más de uno dentro del salón de clases justo cuando el profesor en turno terminaba de dictar la tarea del día siguiente.

Justo esa última clase la compartía con April y Mikey, por lo que apenas se despidieron y caminó rumbo a la cancha de Fútbol.

De cierto modo sentía que iba directo a la cuna de los lobos.

Cuando llegó no pudo evitar estrujar entre sus manos las correas de la mochila; el grupo de jóvenes que jugaba a la lejanía terminó con la práctica y los chicos encargados de limpiar el campo corrieron hacia la suciedad.

El primero en llegar junto a las bancas fue el capitán del equipo; aquella era la primera vez que Donatello tenía a alguien como él tan cerca, por lo que apenas y tomó una toalla para secar el sudor de su cuerpo y una bebida rehidratante, puso sus ojos azules sobre el jovencito genio, provocando un fuerte rubor en las delgadas mejillas aceitunadas de este ultimo.

«Es mucho más atractivo de cerca», pensó, sintiendo todo ese calor subir a su rostro en un par de segundos.

—¡Hola! ¿Buscas a alguien? —preguntó el apuesto capitán.

—B-bueno… yo… —comenzó a tartamudear mientras no dejaba de acomodar sus anteojos—. Vine a… por…

—¿Cómo te llamas? —intento desviar el tema al verlo a punto del colapso.

—D-Donatello —pronunció apenas, con una ya notable sonrisa en su rostro y unos inquietos ojos que no sabía a dónde dirigir.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Eres el chico que siempre gana las olimpiadas matemáticas! ¿Puedo llamarte Donnie? ¡Soy Leo!

Donatello no dejaba de asentir ante tanta palabrería de aquél joven líder, por lo que después de estrechar su mano se sintió un tanto mareado.

— _¡Leo! ¡Vámonos! ¡Deja a ese mariquita de lado o se te pegará lo nena!_

Ambos escucharon a uno de los demás miembros del equipo reclamar la atención del capitán, por lo que Donatello enseguida retiró su mano por la vergüenza.

—¡Dejen de llamar así a mi nuevo amigo! —se giró un momento para callarlos—. Lo siento, Donnie. Hablaré muy seriamente con ellos para que no vuelvan a calumniar en tu contra.

El jovencito notablemente más alto removió nervioso los dedos; no quería admitirlo frente a él, quien evidentemente no sabía del escándalo del día anterior.

Leonardo era demasiado genial como para saber _aquello_ sobre él.

En ese momento, el jovencito de los ojos azules recibió un mensaje en su teléfono móvil, por lo que decidió revisarlo de inmediato.

Los ánimos de Donatello se fueron hasta el suelo cuando después de leer el contenido, Leonardo disminuyó su sonrisa, mostrándose un poco apenado al estar justo frente a ese chico en específico.

Quería preguntar si algo malo ocurría, pero las insistentes risas del grupo que esperaban ansiosamente a Leonardo mientras uno de ellos sostenía su móvil en las manos le decían exactamente lo que el joven capitán había recibido en su celular.

—Tengo que irme —dijo con voz suave y tranquila para no alterar a su nuevo amigo, quien para estos momentos ya deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara vivo—. Me molestaría que mis ignorantes compañeros sigan molestándote.

Donatello levantó la mirada en un instante, sorprendido.

—¿Entonces no te molesta que…?

—Por supuesto que no —arrojó la toalla a la banca y se colgó la mochila donde llevaba parte del equipo para entrenar—. Son ellos quienes deben cambiar sus pensamientos.

Antes de dar la media vuelta y agitar la mano para despedirse, le guiñó un ojo, lo que provocó que Donatello se sonrojara un poco más que el momento justo en que se dirigieron la primera palabra.

«Es maravilloso»

Casi podía sentir un montón de corazones rosados salir desde su pecho mientras un destellante alo de luz rodeaba a Leonardo mientras lo observaba marcharse.

Pero aquella hermosa vista no duró mucho cuando un par de ojos verdes se interpusieron, observándolo casi sin expresión en ellos.

—Ni en tus sueños más profundos lograrás que te haga caso, amanerado.

—Sí, sí, lo sé… él es demasiado genial para fijarse en alguien como yo —dijo resignado.

—No, lo digo porque él ya está enamorado.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué lo decía de aquella manera en la que pretendía… consolarlo?

—De todas maneras… no es como si planeara hacer algo al respecto.

—Más te vale; has visto lo que pasa con aquellos que salen del closet, ¿cierto? —arrojó la toalla con la que había secado su sudor momentos antes, haciendo que Donatello se sobre saltara un poco—. No sería justo que alguien como Leo tenga que vivir tu mundo sólo porque no dejas de acosarlo tal y como lo hacías con Hun.

—¡Jamás acosé a Hun! ¡Era él quien me…! —intentó interrumpirlo.

—¿Y piensas que te voy a creer?

Donatello apretó los puños mientras intentaba soportar las molestias que le causaba la terca mente de aquél con quien tendría que estudiar las próximas dos semanas.

Aquello le decía que su reputación estaba por los suelos, y alguien como Raphael, quien era de la misma calaña que Hun, se encargaría de recordárselo por el resto de sus días escolares.

Puso todo su esfuerzo en reprimir las lágrimas que deseaban fluir gracias la furia que lo invadía.

Vio a su "estudiante" tomar sus cosas y comenzar su camino, pero lejos de dirigirse a los vestidores dirigió sus pasos a la salida del campo.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó al ver que el resto de sus compañeros de equipo ya habían entrado a los vestidores.

—Vamos a tu casa; ni creas que te dejaré entrar a la mía después de saber que te gusta lo que tú mismo tienes entre las piernas.

—¡Basta con eso! ¡Además! ¿Qué te hace pensar que los chicos como tú son mi tipo? Ni siquiera eres listo… y hueles mal.

—¿Quieres decir que no te gustan estos hermosos y grandes bíceps que me cargo?

El bajito joven modeló sus brazos como cual muchacho coqueteaba con la niña a la que deseaba impresionar, pero Donatello se hizo el fuerte y en ningún momento volteó a verlo, caminando firmemente hasta la salida del área deportiva de la escuela.

Raphael arrojó una segunda toalla a las bancas y salió corriendo tras el alto joven, quien en su mente también sabía que en su vida metería a ese cretino en su hogar, por lo que tenía el lugar perfecto para estudiar junto a él.

Lo único que necesitaba era un poco de paciencia para no mandar todo al carajo y dejar que el chico reprobara los exámenes, aunque eso significara perder el pellejo más adelante.

¿Cómo haría las siguientes dos semanas para soportar los comentarios y chistes despectivos de ese gorila con caparazón?

…Continuará.

 **¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo? Habrá varias parejas pero ya pueden intuir cual será la principal, ¿cierto?**

 **Este fic será mucho más corto; le estimo sólo 3 capítulos, por lo que espero no tardar tanto para actualizar. Salvo que espérenlo después de actualizar "Experimento", ¡el cual ya no tarda mucho en salir del horno!**

 **Los ama…**

… **Miss GRavedad.**

 **PD: ¡Los extrañaba tanto!**

Creditos:

Arte by Akany Chu

Historia by Miss GRavedad.


End file.
